Future to remember
by TheMagnaka
Summary: Arthur tries to find Merlin, but the whole thing threatens to go from bad to worse, and quickly.Whump part 4 to my BF-serie.
1. Prologue

**Warning**: _AU. This story is the _sequel_ to _Before the dawn_ and _Blind future._ Bromance but not slash._

* * *

><p><em>Where we left…<em>

Arthur's hand touched the blood mark that now stained the stone before him. Even after the long winter, it was still there, the place where their blood had mixed as one, where both of them lay dying together.

It had been a while, but when Arthur had finally recovered enough, Gaius told him what happened that fateful day. The older man mentioned that the spell Merlin had cast was very powerful, maybe even too powerful. It was a spell that had been created to make magic disappear; so when it was cast it destroyed every magical entity nearby. Because the demon had managed to infiltrate Arthur's mind the Prince had been hit by the power as well, and Merlin, having been born a creature of magic, didn't stand a chance. Once the words had passed through the warlock's lips, it consumed his own magic.

Gaius had fought for two days trying to keep Merlin alive, but even he knew the boy needed more help than he could offer. Finally he and Lancelot went out to seek help from The Great Dragon, and it was then that Kilgharrah took Merlin from their care. The dragon left with him, and that was the last time he had seen him.

The sound of the door opening snapped Arthur out of his thoughts, and he looked up to see Gwen clutching an arm full of yellow flowers.

"It's officially springtime." She commented. "Just look at these flowers, aren't they beautiful." She smiled, walking up beside him.

"They are" Arthur agreed. "Beautiful just like you Gwen." He smiled brightly before kissing her gently.

"Should you be here?" Gwen murmured with a hint of worry.

"Gaius gave me permission; he said that I'm fine now." Arthur assured.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Gwen's gaze turned mournful as she let her eyes pass over the blood stain. "Do you think he's still alive?" she whispered sadly.

"I hope so." Arthur answered honestly.

"Then why after all this time has there been no word from him?"

"I myself took the whole winter to recover. For Merlin and the magic he possesses, I believe it must have been much harder." Or at least that's what Gaius had told him, but even the old physician wasn't for sure.

"I miss him so much." She admitted. "It was a hard winter with your recovery and all, and when he's not here it's, it's…" Gwen's voice broke and Arthur pulled her to him in a firm embrace.

"I know." He murmured understandingly "And I promise you Gwen, if there is no word from him by midsummer I'll go and find him myself."

Gwen nuzzled, burrowing her head into the Prince's shoulder, and Arthur hugged her tighter. There was a couple of months to go before he gained back his full strength, but he promised himself he'd be ready when the time came. "I'll find him Gwen." He swore. "I'll find him and I will bring him back to us."

* * *

><p><strong>Future to remember<strong>

* * *

><p>"Arthur."<p>

Arthur turned to look at his father, who looked too uncomfortable to stand there, in middle of the courtyard.

"Yes father?" Arthur tried to be patient.

"I, I'm not sure that you should do this." Uther's voice was quiet.

"Father, we have discussed this before. We need to know."

"I understand that, but he is… he is a sorcerer Arthur." Uther tried again.

"Yes he is father, and you know what he has done. Gaius told us. I told you what happened when I discovered his magic. He saved my life, again. So don't be hypocritical. And, you know Merlin too. Do you think that he can do anything bad? To us? To anyone?"

Arthur was disappointed in his father. He learned what had happened with his mother. He knew why the purge had started. The fight had continued for days. Uther didn't reply. He didn't look at Arthur either.

"Besides, father. We don't know if he is still alive. And, that possibility is… small." Arthur hated do admit that. They had passed midsummer and there was no news from Merlin. Nothing. Even the Great Dragon was gone.

"But if he is…" Uther begin but Arthur shook his head.

"Please father. I know how much you hate magic, but about Merlin, I can't say anything now. I really want to know if he is even alive. Then we will see what happens. And remember your promise father."

Arthur hoisted himself into his saddle. His eyes sought Gwen, who stood in the stairway beside Morgana. They looked worried. They said their goodbyes before so there wasn't anything more to say.

"Goodbye father. I'll be back before the autumn."

Uther just nodded and backed off. He really didn't like the idea of letting Arthur go on this quest. All winter they had argued about the magic and the reasons of the purge. The fight between them had gone so far that they stopped talking to each other. But the fear of loosing his son was more frightening to Uther than anything. And he eventually had to admit that he was indebted to Merlin.

"Sire."

Arthur looked to the other side, to Gaius.

"I know Gaius. I will bring him back home." Arthur promised. They both know that if the worst scenario was true, and if that was possible, Arthur bring back Merlin's dead body. Gaius patted his knee. Arthur was free to go and the fire inside of him to find his friend was burning. He hit his heels in his stallion's sides and was soon gone.

()

Far in the north, beside a small lake, Gwaine thought that the boy in front of him was probably older than he seemed, maybe in his twenties. His raven hair was long, the ears were ridiculously big and outstanding. He was tall, skinny and pale. Too skinny and pale. He was more bones than flesh. He limped on his right leg. The boy looked at the campfire with hungry eyes where the rabbit was frying.

"So, what is your name?"

The boy looked at him, his big blue eyes like a lost puppy.

"I don't know."


	2. I don't know

_The song is mine, nothing else._

_Thanks to my beta TheJunebug1218._

_I just want to ask. You put lot of alerts, so why don't you review? It's okay if you don't answer but it is odd._

_I have started two new Merlin fic. Modern AU _Breathing (don't let 1 chapter confuse you lol and there is lot of whump)_ and what you wanted, really dark Merlin whump _Dark Edge_, sequel to Over the edge._

* * *

><p>Gwaine walked the whole day to reach the lake. The warmth of summer made him feel joyful and slowed down his steps. He was hunted the perfect, nice and fat rabbit to roast over the fire. Really, there was not a worry in the world. When he finally reached the lake, he heard the song. The melody was calm and slow, sung through a boy's voice. He stopped to listen.<p>

_Wind in the trees, wind in the field._

_Hay swings, wave on the sea._

_Drizzle the draught, my bones hurt._

_Into my arms you belong._

_Mother swing the baby boy._

_Leaf on the tree falling down._

_Tide turns its course._

_Into my arms you belong._

_Warm of skin, your touch._

_Wreath, in your thin hair._

_I feel the power of love._

_Into my arms you belong._

When the song stopped, Gwaine stayed still. The sorrow that echoed in the voice was overwhelming. Gwaine's gaze caught the singer who sat down at the lake's bank. A ragged figure.

"Lovely song." Gwaine finally raised his voice.

The boy jumped around and stared him. Gwaine saw the campfire.

"You can get a good draught in here. Can I borrow your fire? I have one fat rabbit in here."

The boy nodded. He seemed unsure of what to do.

"I can share this if you want."

The boy shrugged his shoulders. Gwaine started to prepare the food and slowly the boy came closer and sat on the other side of the fire.

Gwaine thought that the boy in front of him was probably older than he seemed, maybe in his twenties. His raven hair was long, his ears ridiculously big and outstanding. He was tall, skinny and pale. Too skinny and pale. He was more bones than flesh. He limped on his right leg. The boy looked at the campfire with hungry eyes at where the rabbit was now frying. The eyes seemed little bit odd though.

"So, what is your name?" Gwaine asked.

"I don't know." The boy didn't look at him. Gwaine stared.

"You don't know?"

"I was ill, really sick. I hit my head. Kilgharrah said that I have to put the pieces together myself."

"Kilgharrah?"

"He took care of me, when nobody else could.

"So… you hit your head and lost your memory?" Gwaine tried to follow.

"No, I paralyzed part of my arm and leg. But they are good now. Partly."

Gwaine was confused.

"Then why did you lose your memory?"

"That, I don't know."

"But didn't your caretaker accost your name?"

"No. He always used young one or my kin."

"Really odd."

"You don't know how odd." The boy rolled his eyes. "But a couple of weeks ago he said that I could go. That I had to find my future again."

Gwaine felt himself lost in thought. This boy interested him. He looked like a wounded deer, wounded but still his head was up, proudly walking forward.

"Right. Hey, do you like company? I'm heading to Camelot if you want to come along."

The boy's eyes met his. Yes, in those eyes there was something wrong.

"Why not." The boy shrugged his shoulders again. "Where is Camelot?"

"Somewhere southwest. I have never been there, in the neighboring kingdom yes, but not Camelot. They say that the King is little bit mad. That he got crazy when his wife died and now all magic is forbidden."

The boys eye's wandered in the lake.

"Really? Magic is forbidden?"

"If anyone uses it, or even has the gift, then you are dead. Oh, and I heard that the prince was in some sort of accident last autumn. The magicical kind."

"The prince?"

"Arthur Pendragon, Uther's only son."

"Arthur." The boy murmured, looking thoughtful to the lake.

"Say, what was that song. A lullaby?"

"Maybe. I don't…"

"Remember. Yeah, I get it now. Here, take this. Maybe it was your mother's song."

"Maybe." The sorrow was back in his voice when took the peace of meat and Gwaine swore at his own stupidity.

"You'll remember it someday. But what am I'm supposed to call you?"

()

"Northeast?" Arthur asked.

"Northeast, near Longlake." Lancelot answered. They rode side by side on the narrow road. Lancelot reached Arthur two days after the prince left Camelot with news.

"You are sure?" Arthur demanded.

"I have hearkened the whole winter for news. This is the first time that I've heard anything like that. The dragon was seen near Longlake." Lancelot assured.

"Alright, that is the best shot what we have. Lucky that I haven't gone too far west already. Are you going to tag along?" Arthur admitted to himself that he was annoyed when Lancelot was coming.

"I promised to Gwen that I would help find him. He is my friend, my best friend. I want to find him. Why you are here? You have other duties to do as a prince. Finding a servant is not something that you do."

Arthur felt like something pang him. He didn't look at Lancelot.

"He has saved my life many times. I have to know if he is still alive."

"That's it?"

"And I promised to Gaius. And to Guinevere." Arthur's tone was a bit too callous. Lancelot observed the prince. He knew that because Arthur was raised as a royal should be, he lacked in showing his emotions on the outside. Except his anger, there was still work to do. Lancelot guessed that he had hit a nerve when he mentioned Merlin being a servant. They all knew what Merlin was. Servant, yes. Sorcerer, yes. Friend. A really good friend. Yes. But there was still something behind Arthur's actions, but Lancelot wasn't too stupid to push too harder, so he let it be. For now.

"Should we go right, to the east or…" Lancelot started but was suddenly interrupt by the sound of high pitched scream. It made their horses rise up onto their hind legs. Lancelot saw Arthur get thrown to the ground. Lancelot tried to calm his horse but then the scream was heard again and the horse bolted.

Lancelot felt the air in his face when he flew out of the saddle. Then he realized that the ground was too close and then, blackness.


	3. Old friend

"Why the scarf?" Gwaine asked.

"I don't know, it feels right." The boy tied the knot around his pale neck. "So, how does it look?"

"Somehow it suits you. That red scarf, it is perfect for someone who calls himself Robin."

"I like birds. I think my name was somehow connected to a type of bird."

"But that is definitely not Robin. You don't look like a robin. More like some kind of falcon."

The boy laughed. They purchased new clothes for the boy from the nearest town and hearkened the news. Because Robin had some money, Gwaine had taken care that the boy had gotten everything that he needed. He didn't want to ask why the boy was traveling so poorly. That Kilgharrah sounded a little bit too cruel in Gwaine's view. They were camping outside again, to save some money, and because it was summer and not raining, it was just perfect to spend the night under the stars. And it was going to be a hot day ahead.

"So, did you hear anything interesting?"

"There are some slave traders in the south. It is a rumour, but we should take it seriously."

"Have you ever run into them?"

"Couple of times. Nasty people." Gwaine didn't really want to talk about it. The memory was too painful for him. He saw how his newly named travel companion Robin worked with their late dinner. It was odd how bonded he felt with the boy. He wanted to protect Robin. And he wanted to know, who Robin really was. When they were traveling, Gwaine was noticed that Robin knew a lot of herbs and healing. He hated hunting, but was good cook. Robin believed in equality, but he seemed to know how to act around the noblemen. They were run over one unlucky gay in town and Robin was handled the situation like it was nothing. The people around Robin were always smiling. That boy was a full mystery to Gwaine. And he liked it.

()

Uther looked out the window and saw the heat make the air tremor. There was no cloud in the sky. The hottest times of year had started. He was startled when someone knocked at the door.

"Come in."

It was Leon. He looked worried.

"There is some news. It seems that there are some slave traders moving into our realm." Leon handed the report to Uther. The king read it and nodded.

"This is bad. Send the patrol out and investigate this as soon as possible."

Leon turned to leave but hesitated.

"Sire, what if they went Arthur's way?"

Uther was a little bit surprised by the question and looked at the knight.

"I'm sure that there is nothing to concern ourselves with him. He is a knight of Camelot and a champion." Uther said with absolute confidence. Leon didn't bite it, but he didn't want to remind the king, that usually Merlin was with Arthur. Leon had gained a new perspective for Arthur's adventures when he heard how many times Merlin had saved the prince. But to remind the king about that? Leon wasn't so foolish, he wanted to keep his head. Magic was still prohibited in Camelot .

"Yes sire." Leon left. He thought for a moment when he shut the door behind of him, then he headed to Gaius' chambers.

()

Arthur felt like his head was going to explode.

"Easy. You have a really nasty hit on your head." The female voice calmed him.

"What, happened? Where is Lancelot?" Arthur tried to open his eyes. It really hurt.

"Trap." Was simply answer.

"That I got." Arthur murmured

"Your friend is fine, but not with us. Percival, could you be so nice and give me that water and help him to move to his side."

Arthur felt someone near him moving, then there were big hands that easily helped him to turn.

"Easy. Drink. Slowly. You don't want to vomit."

Arthur felt the bowl and water touch his lips and he drank. His nausea eased a bit and he squinted his eyes. He appeared to be in some kind of cage, but the ground under him seemed to move. His eyes focused onto the woman who was talking.

"This is the slave traders caravan." Old woman said and smiled sadly.

"Heather?"


	4. Where we are?

_Beta by TheJunebug1218_

* * *

><p><em>Morgana stood high on the rock cliff and before her was the ocean. She knew that she was dreaming. But something was wrong. The sea was restless. The sky was dark. The storm was rising. She closed her eyes. It felt the same as when she dreamt of Merlin's death. Same sadness, same sorrowfulness. <em>

_"Morgana." Someone called her. _

_Morgana turned around and saw blond women whit mail and sword in her belt. Her smile was gentle and warm, but her eyes were cold._

_Morgana backed off. She was near the edge now._

_"Come, come with me Morgana. I will make you the queen of Camelot."_

_"Who are you? How could you say so?"_

_"I'm Morgause. I'm your sister." _

_In a moment of panic, Morgana stepped back again but there was nothing under her feet. She looked at Morgause's smiling face and watched it disappear behind the edge when she fell. _

Morgana bolted upright in her bed, sweat pouring down her face, a scream stuck in her throat from the nightmare. Almost immediately her stomach lurched and she leaned over his bedside and oksensi.

"Oh gods, oh gods," She muttered and weakly rose to splash water on her face and rinse out her mouth. She didn't hear the door opened and Gwen stepped inside.

"My lady? Are you alright? What happened?"

"It is okay now. It is okay." Morgana repeated herself and calmed her breathing back to normal.

"It was nothing. Nothing at all."

()

What Robin had noticed about Gwaine on their journey, was that Gwaine was a magnet for trouble. Wherever they went, tavern or pub, Gwaine was finally always in the middle of the fight.

And when Robin woke up with his head pounding in pain, it was clear that something had gone terribly wrong.

"Robin, Robin! Wake up buddy. Gods, that hit was hard. I hope there is no permanent damage in your scull."

"Gwaine, you talk too much and too loud." Robin moaned.

"Ah, you are awake. Good. Sorry. Headache?"

"The worst." Robin admitted and tried to focus. "So, where are we?" Robin asked and rubbed the back of the head.

"Some old ruined castle, deep in the dungeons, I think." Gwaine sighed. "Can you stand?"

"I think so. Help me up. What hit me?"

"What do you remember?"

"We were in some tavern. You tried flirting with that woman."

"Yeah." Gwaine grinned. "And that was a bad choice."

"It always is." Robin murmured and looked into friends apologetic face. "So we were in a fight."

"Oh, a big fight." While Gwaine looked just too excited. "Only that it got bad fast after someone hit you and I tried to help you. We were captured."

"By whom?"

"Slave traders."

"Slave traders?" Robin whined.

"Yes. I think this is one of their bases. They collect fools…

"Like us." Robin mumbled.

"… In here and then when the caravan gets here we continue our travel." Gwaine hit his fist against the wall.

"Great, and we tried so hard to keep ourselves out of their way. So someone hit me with what?"

"A frying pan. Big one. Why didn't you dodge it?" Gwaine asked.

"I didn't see it coming." Robin explained.

"Only the blind couldn't see that." Gwaine yelped.

Robin smiled at him.

"I didn't say it? Right, I didn't." Robin stepped right in front of his friend. "Gwaine?"

"Yes?"

"I'm actually blind."

Gwaine looked at Robin like he was madman and leaned forward to look into his eyes.

"I knew that there was something odd about your eyes. But how could you see anything, because I'm sure that you see something. Somehow." Gwaine was confused when he tried to guess what was going on.

"Magic." Robin smiled. "I have magic. I use my magic to see auras around everything living."

Gwaine stared him and Robin move nervously waiting his friend to said something.

"How long have you been blind then?" Gwaine finally asked.

"I don't…"

"Know." Gwaine cut in." Yes, new mystery again. So, if you have magic, can you get us out of here?"

"You seemed to be okay with this." Robin was relieved.

"With what?"

"With magic."

"I have been on familiar terms with some of the druids and healers. I know that magic isn't as evil as what some think. But why on earth did you agreed to come with me to Camelot?"

Robin shrugged. "It seemed right decision to do. I just have to trust my instinct these days."

"Right. So, those bars?"

"Let me see."

Robin walked near the bars and felt that something was amiss. Then he touched them and felt the impulse. He suddenly flew backwards onto the ground. Gwaine knelt beside him where he lay on the floor motionless, gasping the air.

"What, what happened? Are you hurt?"

The nausea was overwhelming. For a moment it was like all his power was ripped out of him. Like there wasn't magic at all anywhere.

"I can't use my magic."


	5. One horse left behind

_Sorry. Really sorry. Busy, lazy and sick AGAIN. No fun. I love fall but I'm always first sick when the cold time begin._

_This is short chap, sorry about that too. _

_You know, because I have three more long Merlin fic running, I decided to update these on the basis of reviews. The more feedback the faster I write *grin*. _

_And to those who want's to know more about Blind future, check Over the winter._

_beta by TheJunebug1218, thank you :)_

* * *

><p>Arthur was thrown back with shocking strength.<p>

"No, please, stop, he has not recovered yet!" Heather yelled.

"Then he should keep his mouth shut up." The big guard grinned and he sent his kick after Arthur who tried to escape, but was not quite successful. The guard grabbed Arthur's chest and lifted up off the ground.

"You hear me pretty boy? Keep your mouth shut and all goes well. I'm sure that we'll find some nice buyer who likes blonds like you are." The guard laughed and let his grip go and Arthur tumbled and landed, fighting for breath. Quickly, Lancelot was beside him with Percival and they helped the prince back to the wagon where Heather checked him.

"Is she okay?" Arthur asked and Percival nodded. The small girl who Arthur was helped was now safely another wagon behind them. The guards locked the wagons and the ride began again. Lancelot had managed to worm his way into the same wagon with them. He quickly hugged the big man.

"Percival. It's good to see you."

"You too."

"So, you know each other?" Arthur winched when Heather tented his sore ribs.

"Be still you fool. You can't let anything more happen to you." The old woman scolded him.

"I can't watch and do nothing when someone tries… Ah! Careful, you mind?"

"Percival and I lived in same village." Lancelot grinned.

"Nice. So, do we know where we are heading?"

"I heard that there is some ruined castle where they hold more prisoners." Lancelot answered and looked worried. "Maybe we should wait there before we try to do anything."

"We need a good plan." Arthur agreed and looked into the morning sky. "It's going to be hot day."

"Before you get yourself in more danger, can you tell me more about Merlin's condition?" Heather asked. Arthur looked at him and remembered that the woman really was a good healer.

"Do you think that you can heal him, Heather?"

"You have to tell me more first. And then you have to get us out of here and find him." Old healer smiled.

"You two seemed to know each other?" Lancelot asked.

"Heather, this is Lancelot. Merlin's friend. Heather here saved me and Merlin just before that accident."

"I warned you young prince, not to do anything hasty." Heather said quietly.

Arthur blushed. "Yes, you said that. And I'm sorry for that."

"Yes, you are sorry. And I'm sure that Merlin has already forgiven you."

"Heather. You seemed to be so sure that Merlin is really alive." Arthur said.

Heather patted his cheek tenderly. "Of course I'm. He is Emrys."

()

Leon examined the marks on the road, and then over to the horse's back. The four knights behind him watched and waited.

"Five days. We are only five days behind them."

His eyes wandered to the stallion which did not have a rider on its back. It was Arthur's horse.


	6. The castle

_Those who want's to know more about Blind future, check Over the winter._

* * *

><p>"Lady Morgana?" Gaius was surprised to see a woman standing on his door. She looked really tired.<p>

"Have you taken your sleeping drugs?" Gaius asked worriedly.

"Yes, but…" Morgana was confused what to say. Of course Gaius knew his seer gift, but this was something else. Gaius directed her to sit on the bench.

"Tell me. What is wrong?"

"My dreams. Someone… I think that someone tries to invade my mind."

"What?"

"There is woman. I think she is sorcerer. And she said that…" She was not able to continue. Gaius quickly find soothing medicine and gave that to her. Morgana was grateful of that. Eventually she continued.

"She said that she is my sister. My stepsister. But how could I have Sister Gaius? I don't believe it."

Gaius was shocked.

"Does she say her name?"

"Morgause." Morgana hesitated. " Gaius, it sounds… right."

"I have to study this matter. "Gaius straightened his back. "I try doing something more effective to you for this night."

"But, what about what she says? Is that true?"

"I don't think so. I think it's some kind of ploy. Let me investigate this. You can trust me." Gaius hurried to say.

"Yes, yes, you are right. I have to go now. Uther is waiting for me." Morgana gathered herself and raised her chin.

"Good girl." Gaius smiled, but when Morgana was gone his smile fade.

"Good lord, now we are in trouble." He murmured.

()

It took two days before Gwaine and Robin saw anyone. They were left only with water flagon, but not food. And the torch out side the cell was died already, so there wasn't much of light anymore.

"They are trying to weaken us before the caravan is here." Gwaine deemed.

"It is working." Robin's smile was weak. He wasn't in full healthy anyway and the bars weakened his magic and because of that he felt himself even sicker. He couldn't go near the bars without that he felt nausea. It wasn't magic that much was sure for Robin. The bars it self were some kind of material that suck all the magic away around them.

"I don't think that those guys know about this. Because they really don't know about your magic." Gwaine pondered. He was worried about his friend. He was crouching in the farthest corner of the cell while remaining as motionless he was able to. Robin nodded.

"What is this castle anyway?"

"I think this is called castle of Cocidius. It has been in ruins over hundred years. "

"Why you think this is Cocidius' castle?" Robin tried to remember where he had heard that name before.

"When we were in that tavern, I know we were near this place. I have walked past of this place many times. I think that our captors have kept their seat in this place for years now."

"Why doesn't anyone do something if they know that here are slavers here?" Robin asked.

"We are in Deira, so here the slavers can usually walk free. if only they do not interfere with anyone important people." Gwaine explained. He offered the flagon for Robin and notice that his hand missed it.

"How is your sigh?"

"Not good. With out my magic I truly am blind." Robin coughed. "And now I think that I got cold."

Gwaine winced. "That not sounds good." Then he heard further on some screaming and yelling.

"They are back."

()

"I think that we are in our destination." Arthur said quietly and everyone watched really old ruin castle beside the small lake. It simply exuded gloominess. Middle of the summer heat it looked still cold and forbidding.

"This place… Something is wrong." Heather whispered.

"Welcome to the castle of Cocicius." One of guard laughed when he passed them.

* * *

><p><em>Cocidius, Celtic god of war and hunting. His image is always seen with birds of prey such as the hawk or falcon<em>


	7. Who are you?

_And I keep my promise, the more feedback the faster I write lol. However, my second story Moment in the life appears to go further ahead in this lol. Almost as popular as this one. However, the stories are quite different. But, I hope you like this chapter._

* * *

><p>They were released from the lake shore. Although the journey was bent with a small amount of water and food, no one would have liked to approach the lake. It was perhaps even more forbidden than the castle. Eventually, thirst, and the opportunity to wash win the alarming instinct. Percival carried water to others who were no longer could, or been able to move. Arthur helped Heather to drink.<p>

"Old age starts to finally bring victory over me." She smiled sadly and looked at the guards. "I'm sure that before we continue the journey, they are doing pruning us. All the weak and valueless are worthless to them. They kill them and the rest they transported to the coast."

"What you think, how much of time we have?" Arthur asked, grinding his teeth. He felt nausea. Travel in the heat in tucked cramped wagon was also taken its toll of him. The only one who seemed to be in shape was Percival.

Lancelot came to them. "I spoke with others, all of them are ready when the moment comes. What do you think? When it is best to do?"

Arthur looked around, watched the guards and made a quick assessment of the situation.

"There are lot of them. How many are eligible for the battle? I mean really."

Lancelot shook his head. "Not very many. But look. We may receive additional reinforcements. They bring more prisoners from the castle."

They looked at how a small group of prisoners were transported toward the lakeside.

"Arthur, I'm sure that they are in alert for us. They know that we want to escape." Heather reminded him. Arthur he wondered. They had very little chance, if at all. But they would have to try. Arthur looked at Lancelot and he nodded. Also Percival nodded. They all knew what they would be facing. This was an organized gang.

"I know. I think we'd better wait for the evening and gather our strengths. We need to find their weak spot. And maybe someone on the new ones knew about this area better than us. I do not want to walk around here blindly when I escape."

Heather watched the arrivals and stood up. "One appears to be injured."

Arthur also stood up and looked at in more closely. One of the men helped wan and thin youngster to go forward. Long dark hair hanged over the face, but one thing stuck out more than anything else. His ears. Arthur felt as if the entire world would suddenly arrested breathing. He not heard or seen anything else than those ridiculous ears. His hand groped support at Lancelot. And he felt how Lancelot's hand squashed hard his shoulder in response to a silent question. Of all the possible options, Arthur was not expecting this. And when the young man lifted his gaze and his blue eyes flashed up, Arthur felt the sheer of joy washing over him. One step forward. Second hesitant step. But then his steps got more power. The man beside the boy looked daze how Arthur rushed to meet them, clutched the young man's shoulders and looked at this as if he had seen someone who had returned back from the dead.

"Merlin? Merlin, gods, it's you. It really is you. I found you. I really found you. Lancelot, it's him. It really is Merlin."

The boy's empty blue eyes wandered over Arthur and he asked.

"Who are you?"


	8. Merlin

_Hello and THANK YOU, your reviews rock. I got lot of power to do this. Now I have a goal. I'm going to finish this story before the end of this month, before my birthday lol. So, we are near the end, again. But before that, there is going to be lot and lot of things upcoming to our heroes. I know that someones wait whumping, not in this chap but really really soon. And I'm afraid that someone want kill me in near future becouse what I'm going to do. LOL. Enjoy. _TheSaga

* * *

><p>Gwaine watched as the blond man went speechless. Then the man took Robin's face between his hands and looked into his eyes.<p>

"Your vision, it has not returned. Why? I though…" The man stopped and puckered his forehead. "What you mean you don't know me? It's me, Arthur." He sounded so disappointed, even though he tried to hide it.

"Arthur? Arthur…" Robin looked confused. But he was interrupted when one of the guards approached them.

"Hey, you there, back to the wagon! Now!"

The old woman behind Arthur stepped forward.

"Yes. I just want to look and see what is wrong with him." She spoke very calmly and authoritatively. The guard looked at them suspiciously, but eventually turned away and Gwaine breathed with relief. The one called Arthur settled on Robin's other side to help and looked over his head at Gwaine.

"So, Arthur. I'm Gwaine. It seems like you know my friend here." Gwaine said with smile.

"Yes, I, _we_, have been looking for him. However, I never would have guessed to find him here, but on the other hand, this is a typical situation to find him in. So Merlin, what is wrong?"

"I… I don't remember." The young one between them sighed. "I don't remember what has happened. I don't remember you. I don't even remember my own name."

"Wasn't Kilgharrah the one who had taken care of you? Gaius said that he and Lancelot…"

"You know Kilgharrah?" Robin gasped. Gwaine decided that he really wanted to meet this Kilgharrah.

"Yes. I mean. I didn't know before… It's complicated. I'll tell you later. And remind me when you are well again that you have some explaining to do. But Lancelot and Gaius were the ones who took you to him. Or, that is, actually Kilgharrah fetched you. I wasn't there, and… and I though that you were… dead. But why didn't Kilgharrah tell you anything?" Arthur moved quickly topic. It was clear that the subject was sensitive to him.

"He said that I had to remember myself." Robin answered.

"It makes sense." Old woman smiled. "He is…a very important person to us."

Gwaine looked the woman. "You are a healer, right? Can you help him?"

"Maybe, if we have enough time. Merlin, do you remember me? I'm Heather."

"No. I'm sorry." Robin sounded a little desperate.

"Don't be, it's alright. Don't beat yourself too much over it. But knowing you, I think that my warnings echo through the empty ears. Here, sit here. Percival, get me more water."

The big man nodded and walked away. Gwaine smiled to Robin. No, Merlin. This was Merlin. "You got your name back. Falcon. I said so."

"Merlin." The boy repeated it slowly.

"Myrddin Emrys." Lancelot said quietly and Gwaine watched as Merlin startled and raised his head towards the voice.

"Lancelot?" Merlin asked uncertainly and Arthur looked at Lancelot.

"Oh great. He remembered you but not me?" Arthur snarled with irritation. Lancelot smirked. Gwaine patted with sympathy Arthur's back. "It is going to be alright."

"Get your hand of me." Gwaine pulled his hands away from Arthur quickly, but did not stop grinning. But the man's suddenly strengthened authority made Gwaine understand who this blond arrogant man might be.

"I think your memory will come along well when you see, or hear, some familiar things." Heather smiled and examined Merlin carefully. Lancelot turned to look at Gwaine.

"Do you know this place? Where we are?"

"Yes, of course. This is castle of Cocidius."

Heather turned also look Gwaine. On her face had become a faithless look. "You said, Cocidius?"

"Yes?"

She turned back to Merlin, a voice almost a whisper. "Merlin. How is your magic?"

Merlin seemed surprised that someone unknown to him said something about his magic.

"Not good. This place, it makes me uneasy. I can't get ahold of my magic, like it is slipping out of my reach."

"Arthur, we can't wait until night to act. We have to go soon as possible." Heather's voice was tight.

"What? Why?"

"This place. I have heard about this place. About this lake. In this lake lies a monster. It is told that Cocidious chased the monster throughout this side of the world, until it was captured at this place. He sealed it in the depths of a lake. In this lake. The castle took its name from that legend. But I know that legend is true. There is a monster."

"What kind of monster? And if it's true, why we should be wary now. No one here has seen any kind of monster, ever. Although I admit that this lake is creepy." Gwaine asked.

"Because of him." Heather looked at Merlin. "Because of Emrys and his magic." Heather whispered. "That creature eats magic. And Emry's magic is more powerful than anyone else's. And how do I know? I'm a healer, but I'm also apart of a druid clan. We know."

"You know, you really are a trouble magnet Merlin." Arthur mocked.

"Clot bole." Merlin said.

"Idiot."

"Prat."

"Shut up _Mer_lin."

"Yes. Dollop head."

Gwaine watched them bickering. It was amazing to see how they reacted to each other so lightly. Suddenly, he felt himself an outsider. He had walked together with Merlin only a few weeks, but he was fond of this strange young man. And he noticed that he wasn't the only one.

Arthur burst out laughing and Merlin smiled. "That felt, weird."

"I think that was a good sign. But how we can escape?" Heather reminded them. Her face was still concerned, an almost panicked look. It was clear that she did not like a lighthearted banter right after she said that they had to flee and quickly.

"So, Gwaine, you know where to go?" Arthur was back to serious.

"I think so yes." Gwaine admitted, trying desperately to remember the details of the surrounding area. It wasn't easy, but he remembered something and it was enough. "Nearby is a bigger path. I guess you did not come through it."

"No. What way?"

"To the north."

"It means that we have to go around the lake." Lancelot looked at the lake.

"Then we need some kind of diversion." Percival said. "Maybe we have to divide people into small groups and tell them which direction they go when the riot begins."

"And that they will shun the beach." Heather said. "I will help you to do that. Arthur?"

"Yes, that's good. Now we need a diversion."

"Oh, leave that to me." Gwaine said.

Merlin sighed heavily.


	9. Don't die today, please?

Heather placed her hands on both sides of Merlin's head.

"Remain motionless for a moment. Try not to think about anything."

Behind them she heard a skeptical sneer. "Arthur, be silent, or do you not have anything better to do?" Heather snapped. Arthur quieted down, but still stirred restlessly. He was nervous. He wanted to know whether the healer would be able to help Merlin.

Heater reached inside him, exploring and searching. Time went by. Arthur thought that it was too long, as they remained motionless.

"Nothing yet?" Lancelot whispered when he walked beside of Arthur. Arthur shook his head in frustration. "Is everything ready?"

"When ever they are." Lancelot nodded toward Heather and Merlin.

"So what is Gwaine's great plan?" Arthur asked.

"I do not like it, but I think that we have no choices because we need to act quickly. And, well, this is the fastest and most direct way." Lancelot even sounded a little angry.

"Would you care to tell me?" Arthur commanded.

"He plans to bring a big skirmish. He intends to put his own skin on the line, and it may well be that he gets himself killed."

Arthur blinked his eyes a moment.

"That's it? Is he an idiot?"

"I think that he is ready to do everything that he can so Merlin can get out of here safely." Lancelot said. "They have become good friends, and Gwaine is really fond of him. "

"Aren't we all?" Arthur muttered. He coughed, troubled when Lancelot looked at him. But Lancelot just flashed a wide smile. Their attention was drawn once again to the duo, when Heather pulled out and dropped her hands. She looked tired.

"It has been made. Or as much as I could do. Now we just have to wait."

Arthur felt a little disappointed. He had been waiting for something even faster, although he knew that things could not rush too much.

"All ready? Merlin, are you okay?" Gwaine had appeared to them again. Arthur noticed that the man was trying to affect the upbeat, but his face still showed concern.

"Yes." Merlin answered.

"Good, now we have to break up. Gwaine? Are you sure? We can ..." Arthur said but Gwaine interrupted him.

"No, let me do this."

"Do what? Gwaine?" Merlin asked worriedly.

"My friend." Gwaine examined the Merlin and slapped on his shoulder. "If we will not see each other again, then ..." Gwaine started but Merlin cut him off.

"You really are going to do something stupid." He sounded upset.

"Merlin. You have to get out of here. I'm only one who can stay." Gwaine said.

"And me." Percival added and everyone looked him. For some reason nobody wanted to begin to argue with him over the matter. Gwaine just smiled to him. "Great. See Merlin. It's going to be alright."

"Maybe I should…" Arthur started but Gwaine shook his head. "No princess. We can't risk your life, you know it." Arthur stared him. So Gwaine had realized his identity.

"I will help as well." Lancelot said. Merlin was not able to say anything. He heard how firm his friends were. He knew that he was a danger to everyone if he stayed. And they should help these people get away, especially the children. Away from the lake, but especially from the slave traders.

"We must hurry." Heather said. "Merlin, be ready to go first."

"No. If I go first, that monster, it can sense me, right? And if I go first I get its attention to others too. I go last. It senses me and everybody can go safely." Merlin reasoned. Heather hated to acknowledge that Merlin could be right.

"Sounds like you Merlin. So, Lancelot, Percival. Follow me, would you?" The three of them separated and started to walk towards the guards.

"Heather?" Merlin asked, although he knew the answer. He didn't even bother to ask the same question at Arthur.

"No, I stay with you Merlin. Giles and Marcus know what to do. They will lead the others away."

She nodded toward the two men who watched them, waiting for their mark. They had gathered the children in one group and nearer the forest border.

"Can you see them?" Arthur asked, his eyes on the three man who spoke with the guards.

"I can easily see auras again." Merlin answered.

"Is that wise?"

"It hardly means anything anymore at this point. And if there is a monster in the lake behind me, I find myself with to much attention."

"Merlin?"

"Yes Arthur?"

"Just, don't go and die today."

They watched Gwaine speak to the guards, then Lancelot said something and Gwaine said something back and they began to argue. Soon they were in the hands of each other's throat, and two guards tried to separate them from each other. Percival was amazingly fast. He hit one of the guards at his side and grabbed the sword. Arthur's eye rose to estimate. He was impressed by the big man's agility. And the raw power which he exploited unhesitatingly. Gwaine and Lancelot were able to easily beat the other two. Arthur watched everyone pay attention to the three fighters. Arthur glanced behind him. The children and Marcus had disappeared.

"If they survive this alive, it'll be a miracle." Arthur said worried and saw the trio rush forward.

Then a shrill whistle echoed through the valley. Arthur slapped his hands over his ears, and fell to his knees. They had forgotten something very important. He glanced with concern at Heather, but she had turned her attention to the lake.

"They should not have ... This is not a good thing." Heather murmured.

"What was that noise?" Merlin asked in agony.

"Rooster whistles. A magical one. It can ... Oh no." Arthur realized.

Suddenly, all eyes locked onto lake. The black water had begun to bubble. Arthur growled. The lake monster was on the move.

"We are too late." Heather whispered. "Whatever happens, do not use magic." She warned Merlin. Merlin heard Gwaine's yelling.

"Run!"

Everybody startled and started to act. But…

Something reached out beneath the surface. Arthur realized that they were tentacles. Dozens, perhaps hundreds of tentacles plunged into the darkening evening. Screaming and crys filled the air as everyone turned away from the lake. But, as Heather had said it was too late. Tentacles grabbed for the escaping people with lightning speed, and began to pull its preys toward the water.

Arthur ran forward and grabbed for a sword that was lying forgotten on the ground. His sword slapped one of the approaching long tentacles. One of them managed lashing him to the side and Arthur reeled back in pain.

Merlin, even though he could see again people's auras around him, he was not able to see the monster's tentacles. Not even when one of them came directly toward him. But Heather saw it. She threw herself front of it and it hit her, sending her flying far away from the beach. She lay unmoving and remained motionless.

"Heather!" Arthur roared. His sword slapped yet another long tentacle, but he didn't noticed as one slithered beside him at his feet.

"Arthur, look out!" Lancelot screamed. The tentacle wrapped around his leg yanking Arthur upside down. The sword fell out of his hand.

"No!" It was Merlin. He heard, terrified, listening to Arthur struggle as he was pulled towards the water. He instinctively gathered his strength, and uttered only one word "_æcyrf_!" The tentacle fell apart, as if it had been cut in half and the stump pulled back into the lake. Arthur crawled back reaching toward his sword. He looked at Merlin who stood still. Merlin blinked. He had made a mistake. He had used his magic. Even Arthur didn't see it coming. He only saw Merlin being instantly pulled into the water and disappear beneath the surface.


	10. Under the water

_I can't breathe!_

Was the first thought that passed through Merlin's confused mind.

_I can't breathe!_

Something pulled him deeper and deeper into the black water.

Something wrapped around his waist and legs.

_Under the water, under the water…._

He felt as all his power was pulled out from him.

_Arthur? Arthur! Don't let me drown! Help me!_

Panic hit him.

He saw the light somewhere above of him.

_Light! Surface. Up, I have to go up! Arthur!_

Then he realized, just before the darkness swallowed him.

_I can see the light… _


	11. You can run, if you can

Arthur tried to rush after the Merlin, but he got again a hit from single tentacles. The pain cut in deep. So deep, that he remained on the ground, fighting to breath, trying to fight against the loss of consciousness. Another tentacle grabbed him but then let go its grip.

"Arthur!" Gwaine's sword flashed in the descending sun when it struck down, letting the Arthur free again.

"Merlin… Merlin…" Arthur wheezed and Gwaine turned to look at the lake and gasped.

"Oh no. You don't mean that…"

Arthur tried to rise. But the wounds were bleeding too much. He collapsed back into a pool of blood. But still he tried.

"We have to, I have to…"

"You can't do anything." Gwaine yelled to him. Sadness swept over him. "We can't do anything."

"No. no. I ... I promised." Arthur whispered in shock. Another tentacle was trying to strike against them, but again Gwaine managed to slash it. He helped Arthur to stand.

"Lancelot! Percival! Where is Heather!"

"Over here!" Lancelot was running toward Heather who seemed to regain slowly in her unconsciousness. "We have to get out of here!"

"But… Merlin…" Arthur tried to fight against Gwaine, but was too weak.

"I'm sorry but we have to think that about later princess." Gwaine snapped and dragged the man with him. He knew that he sounded harsh and cold, but he didn't see any alternatives. He had seen too much, lost too much, and he surely not wanted to lose Merlin too, but he knew that it wouldn't make sense to jump into the lake after him.

"Where is Merlin?" Gwaine heard Heather's asking when they got nearer.

"Its got him." He answered icyly. "Can you help Arthur?" For a moment Heather stared him, like she just wouldn't to believe what she heard. Then she slowly nodded Gwaine lowered Arthur down.

"Do I imagine, or whether the lake is calming down?" Percival asked. The big man stared to the lake. He was covered in blood and green mucus, which was splashed in the tentacles.

"I though so too." Gwaine muttered.

"This is bad." Heather said when she examined Arthur's wounds. "There is tiny spike inside the wound. Arthur, do you hear me?"

"Merlin?" Arthur asked quietly. "I can hear him. Where is he? He is calling me. Merlin?"

Heather put her hand Arthur's forehead and shut her eyes to concentrate. Then her eyes widened.

"Poison."

"What?" Lancelot asked.

"It must have come from that spike." Heather tried to think. She didn't know what kind of poison was a question, but it seemed fast and devastating.

"Merlin…" Arthur murmured and loosed his consciousness.

"Heather?" Lancelot looked a healer who tried to get the spike out of the wound. But it was small and only penetrated deeper.

"I…" Heather raised her head and her desperate appearance told all what was necessary. Lancelot eyes pressed against the ground. A sudden emptiness came over his mind. Arthur, dying in front of him, and Merlin, perhaps already dead.

"It is coming." Percival said suddenly and the last drop of sunlight melted away.

* * *

><p><em>Do you think that the three chapters on this day is enough? Long, short and medium LOL<em>


	12. the old gods

_Dead. _

_Dead._

_Dead._

_They are dead. _

_All of them. _

_Arthur._

_Merlin. _

_Lancelot. _

_Who was that old woman? _

_Who was that dark haired man? _

_But they all are dead. _

_Dead. _

_So many people._

_Dead._

_Beside the dark lake. _

_In front of the old ruined castle._

_When the morning came, they were all dead. _

_Dead. _

_Dead…_

Morgana woke up screaming. She couldn't stop screaming. The vision was too much for her. She couldn't calm down when Gwen came. She didn't hear Gaius' calming voice. When Uther came, she was deep in sleep. Drugged.

"Gaius, you have to tell me what is wrong with her." Uther asked. He looked so worried. Gaius knew that he hadn't slept well either after Arthur left. And now Morgana. Gaius looked at Gwen who covered Morgana carefully under the blanket.

"I think… " He hesitated.

"It's about Morgause." He whispered finally.

()

What they saw was something they saw only in the darkest nightmares. It was something that no one should have to see while they were still alive. Or even in death. It was not a creature of this world, Gwaine thought. This creature had come from somewhere else, where nightmares were born. A world where no living being could not meet it's eye. He felt a desire to run away. He wanted to scream and blind himself of the horrid sight. But he was transfixed with terror. He could not take his eyes off of it. He did not notice his sword was posed in his grasp. Then he heard a low whisper behind him.

"Merlin." Arthur had risen. More blood dripping off him, he passed Gwaine. Gwaine reached his hand toward him, but Arthur just stepped forward. He walked toward the beach, as if in a trance. Deep within his soul, Gwaine felt terror, but when his eyes met what Arthur had already seen, he felt his heart dropped into his stomach. Merlin.

The monster was holding the lifeless body tightly in its tentacles. For some reason, Gwaine felt his inner wrath rear its ugly head and defeated the fear inside of him. Merlin. Harmless Merlin, who didn't hurt anyone. Why did he have to suffer so? Gwaine dimly realized that the Lancelot and Percival were at his side, that they all followed Arthur.

"Merlin!" Arthur roared.

Heather watched, and she saw something she had never seen before. When she had, a year earlier, met those two young men, she was foreseeing something. But now she saw it very clearly. She saw how courageous they were, how willing they were to fight on behalf of each other until the death. But she also knew that without help, they would all be dead and the whole of Albion's fate would be at stake. She could not let these young lives be wasted. Shee could not allow it. Their destiny was elsewhere. They had a destiny to be fulfilled.

Heather lifted up her hands and closed her eyes. She unleashed all of her magic in a series of words from her lips. She had never thought that this could happen. Even though she was one of the greatest high priestess of the old religion, she had never thought to ask for help from the old gods. But this was the doings of the old ones, they would have an obligation to hear her call, and receive her sacrifice.

"_Gehīeran mē mihtig Cocidius! Ic, Heather Britannius, ācīgan ēow! Āgiefan ūs helpan hand!Swā þæt wē mæg þās feorhbealu, hwā ēow hwīlum inseglung be hēr! Lǣtan ēower gefeccan gerestan. Lǣtan mīn geoffrian gefeccan sige niman!"_

Her voice carried across the land and the waters, reaching out to every forest creature that had covered their ears when they heard the evil rising from the lake. They heard the call and relayed it forward. Until it reached to whom it was intended, and raised him from a long sleep. Heather opened her eyes, feeling someone standing in front of her. Cocidius.

_You have called me_.

"Please, help us, because he has awakened." Heather said.

The old god turned to look at the lake where time had stopped momentarily.

_Who is the dead one?_

"Myrddin Emrys." Heathear whispered.

_How convenient. You know the price priestess._

"Yes, and I'm accepting it."

The old god studied her momentarily.

_Very well. I will lend my power to help him._

"Thank you, thank you so much."

The old god nodded and vanished.

_Mother?_

Heather turned to see a young man who stretched out his hand toward her.

"Now?"

_Yes mother. Now._

Heather smiled and without looking back, she grabbed her son's hand, forgetting the world of living.


	13. I remember you

_Myrddin Emrys._

Merlin turned sleepy his head. He saw a twilight character in the middle of the mist. But above all, he felt the immense power that emanated from this. It was the old power, coming from the earth itself.

_You had gone through a lot in a very short period of time. Do you regret anything?_

"I do not." Merlin whispered, unsure what was going on.

_Are you sure?_

"Yes I am."

_One has asked me to lend a helping hand, and the selection focused on you. However... I'm not sure would you need me eventually. You are a very powerful and yet after all this you have a spark of life inside of you. But I can protect that spark. I can stir it up again to full blaze before it's too late. _

The figure turned away.

"Wait! Who ... Who asked your help?" Merlin felt that he had to get to know the answer. The figure turned to look at him again.

_She was the one named Heather. _

"Heather? No..." Merlin cried.

_She has paid the price and got her fees. Now, live._

"Who are you? How to ..."

_I'm Cocidius. One of the oldest gods. We shall meet again, Myrddin Emrys._

Merlin felt how the heat intertwined around him and the burning beat in his chest. He sensed how the world swung upside down and got colder again. He opened his eyes.

()

Arthur actually pushed the pain out of his mind. By sheer willpower, he walked to the beach to face that nightmare what have rose creature. His gaze never leaved at Merlin. He sensed other's presence behind of him. He felt how their company gave him more strength. He knew that he could trust them. He certainly did not want to go and face that monster alone. He wasn't stupid. He wasn't brave. He admitted himself that he was afraid. But over that fear, he knew, he knew that he should help his friend.

"I promised, I promised to bring you back. Merlin!"

Arthur wasn't sure what happened next. The monster's painful roar filled the air. It let go of Merlin's body and that flew toward the shore. Arthur instinctively moved forward.

"_Gestillan!"_

Everything stopped. In the air Merlin appeared to rolling up and his hands pointed toward the monster. The monster yelped and the waves watered Arthur's feet but he couldn't move. He watched how Merlin stood middle of the air. Pure magic crackled in the air.

"Gehīeran mec!"

The monster seemed to be brought into panic, its tried to rush towards Merlin. All the tentacles stretched forward.

"_Gestillan!"_

Desperate howl filled the air. Arthur slapped hands over his ears.

"_Gehīeran mec. Afaran."_

The monster squirmed and wriggled in the water.

"_Ic āflīman ēow!"_

Merlin speared his hands to his side and darkness covered the region.

"_Ic beodan eow. Afaran. Forniman heolstor mid eow. Afaran. Freo þās eard. Afaran_."

And his voice rose above the roaring. His eyes golden light met the darkness. And the light brightened and brightened more and more. The light blinded them. It spread over the lake and the monster. Its roar drowned under the all covering light. The golden light threw them into a warm embrace.

In a small moment Arthur sensed how the Earth rotating beneath his feet. Now he knew how small building block he was in the world what reached through the space, far behind the stars. And there, far away for the back of the universe the monster had now fled. Arthur opened his eyes and looked at his friend who still hovered in the air, silent, looking sad. Yes, Merlin wasn't able to kill even a living nightmare because of his heart, his soul, did not allowed it. Merlin was still able to vanquish it. And Arthur knew that to Merlin it was equally bad thing.

Arthur smiled. That was Merlin, his friend. He watched how Merlin landed and swayed little bit when he got hold in the ground. Arthur stepped forward, but his legs betrayed him, and he fell. The pain which he had already forgotten rolled again over him. He suppressed exclamation of the pain gripping his teeth tightly together. Vaguely he felt someone grabbing him and turning around. Someone called him shouted his name. He heard the desperate tone. He wanted to answer, he wanted to say that all was well, but the words were all covered in pain, and only painful scream escaped his lips. Then he sensed something touching his chest. Something warm, something familiar. And he heard weak voice what said his name.

"I remember you. Arthur Pendragon."

A great sense of relief surged over Arthur and he floated away.

* * *

><p><em>Just do not put too much attention to the old English LOL.<em>

_REVIEWS? you are so mean. you read but not review. Please?_


	14. Epilogue

When Leon came to the lake with the rest of the knights, the scene was not quite what he had expected. It wasn't, normal. It was as if the storm would rampage through the entire region. A few pyres were burning down by the shore. A small group of people sat beside the fire. Leon recognized Lancelot among them. When they saw the knights, Lancelot stood up and waved his hand in greeting. Leon came down and Lancelot hurried toward Leon.

"Nice to see you here. I just didn't expect to see you." Lancelot said.

"We were a little worried when we heard about the slave traders, and then we found this." Leon showed Arthur's horse.

"Didn't find mine? Ah, but there are a lot of horses left behind. Watch out that green mucus." Lancelot warned pointing it out.

"What happened here? Where is Arthur?"

"You probably wouldn't believe even if I explained it a hundred times." Lancelot sighed. He suddenly looked tired and Leon discovered that he limped. "Arthur... Well, he was injured pretty badly. But we got a little help so I guess that everything is better now. Look over there" Lancelot pointed and Leon realized that he recognized the lanky character.

"Merlin?"

"Nice to see you again Leon." Merlin smiled. He was paler than ever. It looked like he'd been blown back from the dead only a moment earlier. But he was in good cheer.

"See? Do you mean…"

"Yes, I can _see_ you. Heather…" Merlin shook his head and a shadow went over his head, but gave way quickly. "Never mind. I… Arthur? Everything alright?"

He turned to look at covered heap that moved restlessly beside of him.

"Sire?"

Leon fell to his knees beside Arthur. The prince seemed to be half asleep.

"Leon?" Arthur mumbled and squinted his eyes to look at the knight.

"Glad to see that you are alive, sire." Leon smiled.

"Got little… hit."

"Never mind the wounds, but he was poisoned." Merlin said. "I have done what I can and he is healing. We can continue to travel within a couple of days. Do you hear that Arthur? We are going back to the Camelot."

"Home?" Arthur asked already falling back to sleep.

"Home." Merlin smiled.

()

It was the next evening when the messenger met them. When Leon read the letter Merlin noticed Leon seemed anxious.

"What news?" Merlin asked, fully alert. Leon looked up. His voice was strained as he answered.

"It's from Gaius. Morgana is missing."

* * *

><p>The End...<p>

* * *

><p><em>Sequel? I'm not so sure. What you think? What if I write more to Over the winter what is kind of sequel too to Blind future. Or do you want to know more about Morgana?<em>

_Thank you TheJunebug1218 by betaing._

_I hope you liked the story again and anyway._

_TheSaga _


	15. AN

**AN**

middleprestory between stories Blind future and Future to remember:

**Over the winter**

and SEQUEL:

**Before the sunset can't be...**


End file.
